


what does it feel like?

by jangsol



Series: Thoughts & Journal Entries [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: Just the thoughts going through someone's mind as various situations happen in their lives. This is a potential series within the drabble series.My brain runs too wildly.Most of the entries here, and Drabble Series are moods, actually. But you already know that.These are going to be un-beta-ed, because they are essentially raw, unprocessed/processing emotions.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Thoughts & Journal Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	what does it feel like?

**Author's Note:**

> Just the thoughts going through someone's mind as various situations happen in their lives. This is a potential series within the drabble series. 
> 
> My brain runs too wildly.
> 
> Most of the entries here, and Drabble Series are moods, actually. But you already know that. 
> 
> These are going to be un-beta-ed, because they are essentially raw, unprocessed/processing emotions.

_ What does it feel like? I stare at my hands, the hands that you used to hold, and I wonder _ — _ what does it feel like to hold your hand again? It’s been far too long since I felt your fingers between mine, your warm presence next to me. Far too long since I squeezed your hand in love whenever you turned to give me a smile. You would pull away and I would pull you close because I don’t want you far away from me. I wanted you beside me, always _ — _ smiling, holding my hand.  _

_ I love how we’d hold hands all the way home, and I would pull you in, tugging a little too hard intentionally just so you would stumble into me _ — _ just so I could catch you in my arms. I would kiss that grin, and kiss it again. I remember the first time I kissed you. Apricots. You tasted of apricots, because that was your favourite fruit and we just had some. I remember it being sweet, and I remember not wanting to stop. Because we were perfect like that.  _

_ I remember the lazy Sunday mornings you would crawl onto me, just to rest your chin on my shoulder to pout on me because I was reading a book and not paying attention to you. You would whine, and I would laugh, and the book would end up being tossed on the floor because I always let you win, and we would make out, gilgging, laughing, saying sweet nothings to one another.  _

_ I love you. I  _ loved _ you.  _

_ What does it feel like to have you in my arms again? Your head on my shoulder? It’s been far,  _ far _ too long, Gahyeon. Why did you have to go? _

“You miss her don’t you?”

_ That voice is not your voice. I miss your voice, raspy when you just woke up; deep, sweet, and pleasant when you’re talking to me.  _

“I do…”

_ I’m sorry I’m not holding your hand anymore. I promised these hands to be yours but… _

“Yubin.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s okay.”

“What?”

_ Bora is squeezing my hand, but it feels nothing like yours holding mine. It’s just not the same… _

“Take your time…”

_ Nothing is the same anymore without you… _

“I really miss her…”

“Baby, I know...”

_ Will you forgive me if I move on without you? I know I promised to be yours forever… _

“Bora, I—”

“Yubin ah, you need to forgive yourself…”

_ But will you forgive me, Gahyeon? _


End file.
